Akuma Okami no Konoha
by DanialArceus
Summary: Naruto is born 9 years before the Kyuubi attack. Being made a Jounin at the age of 12, he leave their families behind for a mission, taking him 8 years. Now Naruto is back after eight years. How will his reappearance change his family ? Naruto x Konan


**Akuma Okami no Konoha**

( I don't own Naruto )

* * *

Summary : Naruto is born 9 years before the Kyuubi attack. Being made a Jounin at the age of 12, he leave their families behind for a mission, taking him 8 years. Now Naruto is back after eight years. How will his reappearance change his family ?

* * *

Pairings: Naruto x Konan

Minato x Kushina

Kakashi x Shizune ( Later )

Obito x Rin ( Later )

Tobi x Anko ( Later )

Sasuke x Sakura ( Later )

* * *

Two figures could be seen walking towards in a general direction. They had been walking since their mission had ended. Now they had one goal in mind, their home. It was evening, sun was starting to set as they continued their walk. Even though they were tired, they knew they had to make it home on time.

The first one of them had spiky blond hair which went past his shoulders and were tied in a pony-tail. His right eye was red in color, with his iris surrounded be three black ripple patterns. His left eye had a purple ripple pattern. He wore a yellow cloak, which had the inscription ' Akuma Okami' [1] written on the back. His hands were concealed within the cloak. He wore brown pants along with black sandals. On his back was a dual ending blade, the Glaive, and on his shin was a blade of a scythe, connected to a metal spiked ball through chains, the Kusarigama. He is Naruto Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and Kushina Namikaze, former Kushina Uzumaki. He also was the brother of Narumi and Natsumi Namikaze.

To his left, the female had blue hair, which barely reached her neck. A white paper rose sat to the side of her head. She had amber colored eyes, which lighted up her face. She wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt, which showed an ample amount of her ' assets '. She also wore dark blue pants which was skin tight. Her whole attire hugged her body well. And it was because of this reason Naruto bought her a cloak. She also wore black sandals. She is Konan Namikaze, born an orphan in Ame, she met Nagato and Yahiko. Soon Nagato went insane with his pain and tried to kill her. It was then when Naruto saved her.

" Remind me again why we should make haste to Konoha, Naruto-kun ?" Konan asked Naruto.

" Because it is their birthday, I can't miss their birthday. After all the adventures we had on our journey, I do need some relaxation." He stated.

" So you are implying that I don't relax you enough ?" Konan asked with a seductive smile, which caused Naruto to blush. His alone time with his princess did tire him, but he enjoyed that and was simply refreshed after that. To put it simply, his best time was whenever they both were alone.

" No, no, that's not what I'm saying, hime." Naruto pleaded, " It's just that, we can have fun time when we are on the bed." With that, he pulled Konan closer to him, by grabbin her by the waist, " Get what I am saying ?"

" Of course." With that Konan kissed Naruto.

He closed his eyes, rubbing his hands on her back. She licked his lips with her tongue, asking for entry. He complied, with a moan, allowing her tongue to explore his mouth. When she pulled apart, she smiled. He knew that she had something perverted on her mind right now. " Best if we reach home first."

" Yeah."

They walked on absorbing the whole route, until Naruto broke the silence. " So what have you planned for tonight ?"

" You will get your surprise later." She replied with a wink.

" We still need to buy them gifts." Naruto told her.

" So what do you have in plan ?" Konan asked her husband.

" You'll get the surprise later." Naruto told her, making her pout. Stopping to kiss her, he whispered in her ears.

She giggled at his idea. Naruto always made the perfect presents. She then began to remember her first birthday present she had received from him after they began dating. The present was an all night sex. She couldn't walk for two days without leaning on her beloved.

* * *

Inside the Namikaze household, a red haired woman was busy cooking several dishes. She was Kushina Namikaze, mother of three. Her eyebrows were sweaty, she had been at it for at least eight hours.

Kushina was agitated. It was the twins birth day party, and the cake had not arrived yet. She knew that asking Minato to bring the cake was a disaster. That man could be as lazy as Kakashi whenever he wanted to be. Sometimes she wondered whether he had corrupted Kakashi, but then again, the silver-haired ninja always was at least three hours late.

The twins were running around the house. Obviously they were excited. You don't become eleven every day. She sweared that they were just like Naruto. That was when her mood changed. She took a glance at the calendar, checking the date, October 10. It had been eight whole years since she had seen her little Sochi. He was a prodigy, becoming a Jounin at a ripe young age at twelve. Sure Kakashi and Minato had done the same, but he had accomplished such a feat in a time of peace.

He would be twenty right about now. She remembered his sun-kissed blond hair, his cheeky smile whenever he did something, and his love for pranks. She feared whether Naruto would act the same or not. The mission he had left for was a high class secret, only which Minato knew of, and he wasn't telling anyone. She tried to tempt him with sex, the kind which drove you crazy, but he flat out refused when she asked for the mission details, stating that it was a matter of Konoha's safety. Regardless, they still made love to each other.

She took the dishes she had made to the dining hall. The table was already laden with several food, which could have easily caused a person to have his mouth water.

" Kaa-saan, Kaa-saan, where are our presents ?" Her daughters, Narumi and Natsumi asked, while rushing towards their mother to hug her. Natsumi and Narumi both were redheads, like their mother and had whisker marks. While Natsumi kept her hair tied in a ponytail, Narumi kept it free. Both of them had cerulean blue eyes, just like Naruto had.

" Just wait you two," She mock-scolded them, " I will tell you after you cut your cake, ya know."

" Alright." With that, both of them rushed off to Kami knows where. Kushina sighed. Both of them were in their second last year of ninja training. They were growing up so fast, it felt as if yesterday that Naruto was playing with his baby sisters.

" Thinking about him ?" Someone asked. Kushina turned around to see Tsunade Senju, a blond woman who kept her hair tied in a dual pig-tail. She looked to be around her thirties but was actually as old as Jiraiya, the self-proclaimed super-pervert.

" Yes."

Looking at the younger woman, Tsunade put her hand on her shoulder, "You do realize that he will come back."

" I know, but what worries me is that, will he still be my little Sochi I once knew ?" She cried, her eyes threatening to tear up at any moment.

" Regardless of his attitude, he was and will remain your little boy." She comforted her. With a smile, Kushina hugged the older woman and then proceeded to find Minato. Shaking her head, Tsunade sighed.

 _She acts just like my daughter._ It was true. there were times when Tsunade had to become a mother for Kushina in her times of need, like her first date with Minato, her marriage to Minato, giving birth to Naruto.

" FINALLY." Kushina yelled and dragged her husband, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage into the kitchen to prepare the cake. The blond could do nothing but walk painfully as she pulled him by the ear.

* * *

After the cake was cut, many of Natsumi's and Narumi's friend celebrated the event. There were several ninja games, like throw the kunai on the donkey, with the donkey being Jiraiya, who was forced to do this by Tsunade.

Soon came the time for opening the presents. Jiraiya gave Natsumi the Toad Contract and a book about wind ninjutsu, while Tsunade gave Narumi the Slug Contract and a book about medical ninjutsu. Of the two, Narumi was interested in healing and was looking towards being the next Slug Sannin, an expert healer, while Natsumi wanted to become the Toad Sannin, an expert in heavy damage ninjutsu. Kushina gave the twins golden katanas, with the promise of teaching them in the Uzumaki Kinjutsu style. Minato gave them the scrolls for his legendary **Rasengan**. The move was so complicated that he was still trying to complete it, trying to add Elemental Chakra to the mix.

He remembered when he gave Naruto the scroll. Making use of the **Kage Bushin** , Naruto had learnt the move within three days. Minato felt many emotions that day. He was proud that his son had learnt a move which had taken him three years to create in just three days. He also felt scared. He was growing up too fast.

His last regret was that he had to sent him away on a mission, of which he still had not received any news from his son about.

When the guest had left, all that remained were the Namikaze family, Jiraiya and Tsunade. The Namikaze family were in a depressed mood. Naruto had missed one of the happiest moments of the girls life.

" What's wrong, dears ?" Tsunade asked the twins.

" It's just that, we miss aniki." Narumi mumbled.

" It has been eight years since we had seen him." Natsumi added.

Sensing that they were about to cry, Tsunade tried to lift their emotions, " Who knows where he might be ? He could be right outside the house right now."

" With a hot girl, may I add." Jiraiya added in his own two cents. This earned him a deathly glare from both: Kushina and Tsunade.

" MY SOCHI/GODSON WILL NOT BE A PERVERT LIKE YOU." Both of them yelled while beating him. End result, Jiraiya had a broken rib and a twisted ankle. However, showing no effort, he simply stood up like it was nothing, all a result of getting regular beatings while peeping on women in the hot springs.

" I am not a pervert. I am a SUPER PERVERT !" Jiraiya exclaimed. He was bound for another beating when they heard something.

DING-DONG

It was the doorbell. " Now who would that be ?" Minato asked himself. Looking at his family, who were walking towards the door, Minato walked ahead of them and grabbed the doorknob, slowly opening the door.

Once it was fully open, in front of them stood a familiar blond face. They all noticed the mismatched colors of his eyes. Wearing a cloak and having his arm-in-arm with a blue haired woman, he said, " Hey Tou-saan, Kaa-saan."

At that moment, Kushina and the twins rushed forward to hug the older blond. It seemed unreal for the mother and daughters that the person they were mentioning had just arrived. Kushina and the twins were ecstatic, finally meeting him after all these years. Naruto, however, was not happy, he was on the verge of fainting due to lack of oxygen.

" I think he is going to faint now ?" The blue haired woman spoke.

Letting go of Naruto, Kushina eyed the woman, while Jiraiya looked at her in shock. The last he had heard of her was that she was dead, but her she was, alive and … why she was wearing a ring on her middle finger. He then looked at Naruto. He too had a ring. But that would only mean. But first things first.

" Konan ?" Jiraiya asked her, " You're alive ?"

Once Naruto caught his breath, he smiled and gave Konan a one-armed hug, which she returned by getting closed to Naruto. " This is Konan-chan, my beloved wife."

Cue silence. Except for Jiraiya, everyone had their jaws on the ground. Kushina was hoping that he was still the same Naruto she knew all those years ago, even though he had a wife now.

" Explain now ?" Tsunade demanded of Naruto, clenching her fists, hoping he didn't become a pervert like his god-father. Then again, he did never peeped on women whenever Jiraiya took him out to train him, so this woman was probably his first.

" Where the hell were you, Sochi ?" Kushina also asked, " We don't get a letter from you for eight whole years and you think that you can just skip back home ? Ya know? "

Looking at his mom, Naruto deadpanned and turned to leave, " So you are saying that I should leave ?"

" NO !" Kushina yelled while dragging Naruto back. At the same time, Konan was giggling. This family was just like Naruto had explained. Always active and funny. No rest. But what had shocked her more was that her sensei, Jiraiya was still alive, while she had heard reports that he was killed, causing the formation of the Akatsuki.

" Just tell us what happened ?" Minato asked Naruto, attempting to end all attempts Kushina did to drag Naruto back, which could result in his injury.

They went to the dining hall where they all sat down. It was there that Naruto decided to start his whole story. Everyone were looking at him with anticipation, wondering how his journey went, how he met Konan. Jiraiya wondered how kinky their sex was, and were Nagato and Yahiko still alive.

He took a deep breath. Oh, this was going to be a long story.

" When I left Konoha, I traveled to several countries within the three years. Correcting any problems they had. But the main one I saw was in Kiri." Naruto spoke. He remembered the time when he saved Mei and joined the Kiri Rebels.

" Wasn't there a rebellion going on ?" Tsunade asked.

" Key word: WAS. After I met the rebels, I joined and battled Yagura and Isobu, the Sanbi." Naruto told them. The reaction was, sans Konan, jaw dropping. They did not expect the Sanbi to have a name. Looking at all of them, he knew that they never bothered to think of them as beings with feeling. Damn, the Tailed Demons had such a bad luck. " What ? Each one of them has a name. Heck, even the Kyuubi Twins have them."

When he received more stares of disbelief, he shook his head. " So you guys didn't even bothered to learn their names ? How typical." With a shrug he continued, " Well, anyways, when I fought Yagura, I noticed that he was in a Sharingan induced Genjutsu." Looking at his father, he continued, " Done by Madara Uchicha."

With that said, Minato seethed with anger. That man, Kami knows how he was still alive, tried to capture the Kyuubi Twins he had released from Kushina on the day of the Twins birth. Minato was able to stop them as they had Jiraiya and Tsunade there.

" So I released Yagura from the Genjutsu, by the most awesome way possible, may I add, then I left for Ame, since he was wearing a cloak with a red cloud pattern on it."

 _Akatsuki._ Jiraiya thought. He had been receiving reports about them through his spy network. He knew that they were dangerous, but to be able to put a Kage in a Genjutsu, now that was maddening.

" Then I sorta-accidentally-intentionally found a cave which kinda-sorta-maybe gave me the pattern on my right eye." He said, indicating his right eye.

" What did you find ?" Kushina asked. Though she missed her Sochi-kun's cerulean blue eyes, the red one did look badass and put the fear of Kami in ninjas when used right.

Taking a gap, he took a deep breath, " I met the Juubi. The Ten Tailed Wolf." This earned a collective gasps from the audience. " She wanted me to become her container. So I did." He ended with a cheeky grin

With that all hell broke loose. From Kushina trying to strangle/killing Naruto to Minato and Jiraiya wanting to see the seal. After calming everyone down, Naruto clarified, " Before I became her container, which she wanted so she can stay safe from the Akatsuki, I asked her…"

* * *

 _( Flashback no Jutsu)_

 _" What do I get in return ?" A younger Naruto, who seemed around the age of 15, asked a titanic figure of a wolf in front of him. The wolf was blue in color, with ten huge tails waving behind her. Each of the tip was white in color._

 _ **" I can give you my eyes."**_ _The wolf said._

 _Narrowing his eyes, Naruto asked again. " Explain."_

 _ **" My eyes are the predecessor to the dojutsus, though one could say it is more like the Sharingan."**_ _She then thought something, before speaking again,_ _ **" You will also receive other enhancements."**_

 _At this, Naruto looked confused. She further explained,_ _ **" When a human and a biju are both wishing of being in connection, the human receives several body changes. Like you would get my-."**_

 _" Deal." Naruto spoke up._

 _(Flashback no Jutsu KAI)_

* * *

" And that she did." Naruto ended with a chuckle. Now Kushina was more than interested with this. Receiving enhancements when both of them were in sync during the sealing. That would be interesting. " Then after reaching Ame, I find the same Uchicha attacking Konan here."

" Why would he attack Konan ?" Jiraiya asked. He needed to know why Madara, a man who should be dead, was attacking one of his first students.

" Because I wouldn't join the Akatsuki, like Nagato." Konan stated. With that, Jiraiya gaped like a fish out of water. Nagato, joining the Akatsuki, unbelievable.

" W-W-What about Yahiko ?" Jiraiya asked, begging to Kami above that the loveable blond was still alive. Tsunade saw this and, while she didn't got to know Yahiko better, she too wished for his safety.

Konan started to tear up, remembering the events that lead to her meeting Naruto. " Nagato k-killed Yahiko." With that, the flood gates were opened. Konan and Jiraiya were both crying. Konan for the death of her friend, while Jiraiya cried for the loss of his student to the Shinigami above.

" And that was when I met Konan. She was about to be killed, when I activated my second Kekkai Genkai, a dojutsu you may be familiar with, Ero-Sannin."

At that, Jiraiya stopped and wiped his tears. He remembered teaching Nagato, who hid his **Rinnegan** under his hair, and that was the only student he taught who had a dojutsu. Widening his eyes, it only meant one thing.

 _Naruto has the_ _ **Rinnegan**_ _._ Jiraiya thought. The Eyes of Samarsa, also known as the Eyes of the Sage of Six Paths.

" So I took Konan and escaped. I then healed her, while she told me everything that caused this." Naruto then looked at his wife, rubbed her hair and smiled. " She saw my left eye and started to train me, how to properly use the **Rinnegan** , the eyes of the Sage."

" During that, we fell in love." Konan stated happily, wiping her tears away. " Then after the training, Naruto full filled both our wishes. He marked me as his only mate." She ended dreamily, remembering all the bed breaking sex they had at the time.

" Wait, wait, wait, WHAT ? MATE ?" Kushina screamed. She didn't wanted her son acting like an animal. What if he forced her ? Shaking that thought out of her head, she realized that Naruto was too nice to do that. Then one thought led to another, what if she forced him ? Though that didn't seem possible, because whenever Naruto looked at Konan, his eyes held the same emotion when ever Minato looked at her. But then she remembered one thing.

 _His enhancements. Wait, he also got the Juubi's eye. What does it do ?_ Kushina thought.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he chuckled, " I forgot to tell you about the enhancement, right ?" He then had a serious look, " Whatever you see, don't kill me, okay ?"

That genuinely worried Kushina and Minato. What had the Juubi done to Naruto, causing him to think that they would kill him ? They got their answers when he removed his **Henge**.

Nothing had actually changed for Naruto. But when they looked at his head ….

Well, here goes.

Three,

Two,

One,

Zero.

" SSSQQQUUUUEAAALLLL." That was the general reaction of the females, sans Konan, who then rushed at Naruto and started to scratch his ears. That sat on top of his head. Which looked like a wolf.

Naruto had gotten wolf ears, as an enhancement, which were yellow in color.

While being rubbed, Naruto was actually enjoying the affection, while Konan giggled at the scene. This was actually very funny for her. She did not got to laugh often before meeting Naruto. There was just cries and wails of despair.

While the women petted Naruto, Konan undid her **Henge** and showed her new feature. She also had wolf ears, except they were blue in color. This caused Jiraiya's face to brighten but he quickly kept it stoic, remembering all the time Naruto shoved a modified version of **Rasengan** mixed with **Thousand Years of Death** technique whenever he looked at Kushina like this. Surely he wouldn't take it any better when he would be ogling his wife.

" And what of the eye, Gaki ?" Jiraiya asked Naruto, barely keeping a stoic face while on the inside he was hoping that Naruto would allow him to 'research ' her.

Getting free and calming the females, Naruto spoke, " Well, the eye is known as the **Juubigan**. It is like primal version of the dojutsus. But it is more like the Sharingan in a matter."

Minato, who was getting faint hint of the properties of the **Juubigan** , asked, " Like how ?"

" Well, you know that the **Sharingan** can copy any jutsu," He got several nods, " Well the **Juubigan** can copy any Kekkai Genkai [2]. That's the first ability, second ability is that it can modify the Kekkai Genkai." Naruto then remembered something, " Oh, and both of them can be passed down to my children.

That actually made all of them silent. A Kekkai Genkai that can copy any other Kekkai Genkai. Now that was just crazy.

" So have you done that aniki ?" Natsumi asked. When Naruto looked at her wide eyed, wondering what she meant, she clarified, " Copying any Kekkai Genkai ?"

" No, none yet actually. Hoping to activate the **Juubigan** when the time requires it." Naruto spoke.

" Wait, why ?" Kushina asked. She would be abusing this ability as much as she wanted.

" Well, once I will activate it, my right eye will change and will have nine tomoe in it when it will be inactivated." Naruto explained.

This stumped Kushina. When activated, they will change, to look even more scarier. Okay, now how cool was that. While she was thinking this, Naruto spoke again, " And don't think I forgot your birthday." With that, a clone came in and brought two cages with him.

Looking at the cages, the twins rushed to open them. When they did, they squealed and grabbed the animal coming out of the cages. They were snow foxes. One of them was white in color while the other was red. They were enjoying the affection showed by the twins.

" And so do I." Konan stated. Everyone looked at her, even Naruto, because he had no idea that she had gotten them presents. She had not gone shopping with him, nor was she hiding something. Looking at the twins she smiled and closed her eyes, " You are going to be Aunts."

With that the world froze. Not a single sound reached their ears. Naruto just had one sentence going through out his head. Aunts. That meant he was going to be a father. He was going to be a father. " I am going to be a father."

With that, he began to cheer and rushed to hug Konan. Kushina looked at the couple and remembered how they acted when she learned that she was pregnant with Naruto. Minato also seemed to remember this as he was also looking at them while chuckling.

* * *

Naruto was in his room after the whole reveal. He had sealed his old bed and using a scroll to released a new one. He had bought this one when he married Konan and they planned to go back to Konoha. It was a queen sized bed, with several wolf engraving on it. He also had put up Silencing Seals and all other types so they wouldn't get spied on by a certain pervert.

Currently, Naruto was sitting on the bed, wearing an orange t-shirt and pajamas. It had the Uzumaki swirl on the back. He was thinking about all that had happened. Within a day, he had reunited with his family and had gotten the news that he was about to start his own as well.

Konan was in the bathroom, washing her hair. When she came out, Naruto saw what she was wearing. She wore a white shirt, with light blue short pajamas. She smiled when she saw Naruto drooling while looking at her. She swear, he looked cute sometimes with those ears. She went over and rubbed him over the ears while kissing him, causing him to moan in pleasure.

Kissing her back, he paused and smiled, " Are you ready ?" Naruto asked her.

* * *

 **LEMON ALERT ( FIRST TIME, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM REQUIRED) ( Oh God, why ?!)**

All she did was smile flirtily and pounced him, taking his shirt off. She kissed his neck and kept going down.

Moaning as he did so, he also kept his hands under her shirt, rubbing her breasts. She moaned in pleasure. She always was sensitive on the breast. Not being able to take the teasing any longer, she took it off, allowing her breast to bounce a few times. She giggled when Naruto stared at them for a while. He brought his mouth up to the left breast and licked the nipple. She moaned in pleasure.

Grabbing his dick through the pajamas, she grinned while his eyes widened. That was unexpected of her, but then again, she can be as kinky as she want. As a result, he began to suck her more.

" Okay, now, I am ready." She growled in his ears. And with that she took off his pajamas, allowing his member to spring in full 9 inches of glory. She crawled down to the dick and grabbed it again.

Feeling intense pleasure at this, Naruto moaned. She always did this to make him feel tease him. Licking it from the base to the tip, she grabbed his balls.

" W-what are you doing ?" Naruto asked. He got the answer as she licked it some more before putting it in her mouth. This made his feelings shot to the max, as he bit his lips.

She began to take more of his cock in her mouth and started to bop up and down on it.

" HOLY SHIT." Naruto exclaimed, she was really going at it. She increased her speed and started to deep throat it.

Soon, she had enough of it and took off her shorts, showing her wet pussy. Naruto smirked, knowing what she wanted. But he didn't get a chance as she quickly sat on his dick, all the way in, moaning in pleasure. Moving up and down, Naruto joined her by thrusting into her.

Soon, " I AM GOING TO CUMMMM !" Naruto yelled. With that, both of them climaxed.

 **LEMON END. ( OH GOD, SUCH IDIOCY. WWWWWHHHHHYYYYYYYY !?)**

* * *

As Naruto and Konan slept throughout the night, he kept his wife close to him, as she was his precious person. She was his life. She was now the one who made him happy. And furthermore, she was the mother to his child, or children.

* * *

 **So the first chapter is up. I have read a few Naruto x Konan fanfictions, I am not happy with the condition they have put up, so I am trying to start a new one right now. Constructive Criticism is required on the lemon scene only.**

* * *

 **Omake Number 1.**

 **How Naruto broke through Yagura's Genjutsu ?**

Staring into the eyes of the beast, Naruto knew he had to do the unthinkable. Mei was in danger, Yagura was about to kill her. If he did that, the whole revolution would be useless.

The Mizukage was already in his Tailed-Beast form, meaning this would have been one hell of a scene. Walking up to the man, Naruto grabbed him by the shoulder and slapped his face.

" Yo, Yagura,"

Another slap,

" Wake the fuck up, "

Another slap,

" Its quarter past one,"

Another slap,

" Get your life back in order." With that he slapped him so hard, the Genjutsu broke.

" Huh, where am I ?" The Jinchuuriki asked. He rubbed his eyes, " Oh my, you broke the Genjutsu in the most awesomest way possible, you have my thanks." He then looked at Mei, and pointed at her, " I am getting too old for this shit, I hereby declare you the Godaime Mizukage."

With that he just walked off.

Cue epic silence.

" Wait, what ?" Mei asked. If it was that simple, she would have slapped him, actually, she would anyway, she was the new Mizukage after all.

" Looks like my work here is done." With that Naruto just disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 **[1] Demon Wolf.**

 **[2] The Juubigan is a self created dojutsu.**

 **Ja Ne.**

 **Sayonara.**

 **Allah Hafiz.**

 *** Insert your language's good bye here*.**


End file.
